


Take it Back

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Kurt Hummel is Fed Up, and he is Not going to take it anymore!





	1. Take it Back

**Author's Note:**

> It always bothered me that in BIOTA, Rachel says something extremely rude to Kurt, and he doesn't even give her a Die, Bitch face. If it had been me she had been speaking to, I would have...let's just say that scene would have gone a LOT differently. Something like this...
> 
> Reviews always welcome.

It had started when he was three years old, and Jenna Creebler had stolen his My Little Pony blanket. Since then, everything that had ever been special or important to him had been stolen. Cancer had stolen his mom. Finn had stolen his dad's affection. Karofsky had stolen his first kiss. The Warblers had stolen his individuality. But of everyone who had ever stolen anything from him, Rachel Berry had stolen the most.

She had stolen Finn away from him. She had stolen every solo he'd ever coveted. She stole the spotlight and attention that were the only things that had ever made his life feel like it was worth living.

He was damned if he was going to let her steal one more thing from him. Especially not Blaine.

"Who cares about you? I might get a new boyfriend out of this!" Kurt felt his fist clench as the words left the spoiled little Diva's mouth. Something snapped inside him.

"What did you say?" He said, voice low and dangerous. If Rachel had been more perceptive she would have sensed how perilous her situation was. Unfortunately for her, she was too self centered to notice anyone else's feelings.

"What? It's not my fault that Blaine obviously finds my talent and natural beauty attractive and complimentary to his own. It was inevitable that he would seek someone like me for his future mate. Our children will no doubt be perfect in every...AAAHHHHHHHHH"

Kurt found little satisfaction at hearing the hobbit of a girl squeal in horror as the lukewarm coffee drenched her. "What the hell, Kurt?!"

"Listen up you pathetic excuse for a human being! I am so sick of everything being about you! You are nothing but a pathetic spoiled little brat who thinks the entire world should be handed to you on a silver platter! Well guess what? You are NOT the center of the universe! I am done rolling over and letting you walk all over me! Never again will I allow anyone to take what should be mine!"

The sound of the bell above the door drew his attention, and he smirked at the still sputtering girl. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to take back my life!"

He stood and walked towards the hazel eyed boy who had just entered the small coffee shop. The shorter male didn't notice him until he'd grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him in until their lips met in a fierce kiss.

…

At first Blaine was too startled to respond, but after only a few seconds his hands came up and cupped the taller boy's face, eagerly kissing him back. But before Blaine could deepen the kiss, Kurt pulled away, turned around to grab his bag, and walked away with his head held high, a haughty glare on his face.

Blaine's head was still spinning when the dark haired girl moved to his side. "What do you think has gotten into him?" She asked.

The dapper boy looked at her, startled to finding her standing there. "Oh, hello...uh, um..." For the life of him he couldn't recall the girl's name. Of course, she didn't seem to notice that he was distracted.

"So, Blaine, I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date with me?"

Date? With a girl? Why would he...? At last he managed to gather his thoughts. "I'm sorry...Rachel," that was her name, wasn't it? "I'm gay. 100% Capital G Gay."

"Oh. Okay. Wow, this will make great song writing material! I was almost a gay guy's beard!" The petite girl grabbed up her bag, seeming to have forgotten she was still covered in coffee, and ran out of the shop, calling over her shoulder that she had to get home and get her thoughts on paper.

Blaine shook his head. What the hell had just happened?

…

A/N I know it's short, but this will be a series of one shots!


	2. Sexified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is still on a mission to take back everything he thinks has been taken from him. Today he's taking back his individuality, and making sure the Warblers know that Kurt Hummel is BAMF like no other! This is how he steals the show during their Sexy performance!
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

It had been over a week since he'd kissed Blaine at the Lima Bean, and the glow of victory had nearly completely faded. Yeah, he'd kept Rachel from stealing anything else important to him, but he still didn't really have Blaine.

Sure, they had both apologized for the fight they'd had, but Blaine hadn't jumped into his arms and begged Kurt to kiss him again. The younger boy hadn't even mentioned what had happened. It was almost as if the boy had no recollection of the kiss at all. Was Kurt really that forgettable?

He sighed, studying himself in the mirror. It was hard to really appraise his image in this damned Blazer and lackluster grey pants. They completely hid his svelte figure. It wasn't that they were baggy on him or anything, it's just that the cut was all wrong for his form. And when he was surrounded by boys all wearing the same thing, it was impossible to stand out.

Well fine, he couldn't not wear the uniform, but there was nothing in the rules that said he couldn't tailor it to suit him better. He had three hours before they were leaving for the warehouse where they were going to perform for the girls of CCD, their sister school. That should give him just enough time.

…

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door, worried when the boy hadn't met him in the commons as they'd planned before leaving for the performance. "Kurt? Is everything okay?"

The door opened a crack, and the auburn head poked around the jamb. "Blaine! Yes, I'm just having a small wardrobe issue. Why don't you go on ahead to the warehouse and I'll meet you there. It shouldn't be more than another ten minutes."

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting."

"No, no, there's no need for both of us to be late."

"Okay, but don't be too late! Wes would have a fit if you missed our duet."

Kurt smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Blaine waved bye, and headed back down to the lobby, his mind still on the glasz eyed boy. He'd been thinking about that kiss at the Lima Bean a lot. Why had Kurt kissed him? Had it meant something to the older boy? Or had he just been trying to prove a point? Blaine had almost convinced himself that that was all it had been about. After all, Kurt hadn't tried to kiss him again since, nor had he even mentioned it.

Kurt was an amazing kisser.

Blaine sighed as he joined the other Warblers heading out to the parking lot.

"Where's Kurt?" Wes asked.

Blaine shrugged. "He'll meet us there. He said he was having a problem with his uniform. Probably spilled something on it or something at lunch."

The Asian boy frowned. "That's weird. I don't recall seeing him at lunch. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure he missed French class last period."

Blaine frowned, but could only shrug again. "He seemed okay a few minutes ago, although his hair seemed...wrong." Now that he thought about it, Kurt's hair hadn't been in it's usual perfect coif. It had been tussled, as if he had just rolled out of bed...or just had sex.

Blaine almost tripped over his own feet at that unexpected thought. Where had that come from? Sighing again, he joined David and Thad in Wes' car. They arrived at the warehouse fifteen minutes later, and quickly set up the 'stage' for their performance.

The girls from Crawford arrived a short while later, but there was still no sign of Kurt. Blaine was getting worried, and was about to send the newest Warbler a text asking where he was, when his phone chimed an incoming message.

I'm here, go ahead and start-K

The dark haired boy breathed a sigh of relief, and began the speech he had prepared for the girls. He could hear some kind of commotion from behind the makeshift stage, but ignored it as the music began, and he took his position.

Woooaaahhh  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

At first Blaine wasn't aware of anything amiss. His cue came, and he began to sing.

Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied

He heard Kurt come in on his part, and glanced over at the pale boy just to make sure he seemed okay. He nearly fell off the scaffolding in shock.

Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I wont get out alive (The Warblers: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)

Something was very different with Kurt's uniform. The trousers had been tailored until they hugged his thighs perfectly. His very muscular thighs, Blaine noted, nearly missing his cue as he and Kurt's voices came together.

No I won't sleep tonight

Blaine momentarily forgot how to breath as Kurt grabbed one of the poles on the scaffolding and swung around it.

Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight (The Warblers: Woooaaahhh)

It was only then that Blaine registered that Kurt's Blazer was open in front, and his tie hung lose around his neck. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, giving a glimpse of a plain white tee underneath. It shouldn't have seemed hot, but it was. Once again Blaine almost missed his cue.

Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin heavy  
And I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide

Kurt sent him a little smirk before dancing off towards one group of girls. Blaine didn't see how he had managed it, but now Kurt's shirt was completely undone, and he let it and the Blazer fall to the floor. Blaine was shocked by the well toned abs and biceps now perfectly outlined by that white tee. He saw several girls fanning themselves as they gaped at the pale man.

I do it every time  
You're killin' me now (Killin' me now)

Blaine actually almost tripped as he tried to casually dance up next to the blue eyed boy as they sang the next part together.

And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you

Kurt just laughed flirtatiously, and moved on to another group of girls.

Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

One of the girls, who had seemed a bit shyer than the others when Blaine had been speaking earlier, began to wobble as Kurt danced seductively in front of her, and Blaine was certain she was about to pass out. Sure enough, her eyes rolled back into her head and she began to collapse, only the quick reflexes of her friends preventing her from hitting the floor.

Kurt just blew them a kiss and moved on as if nothing had happened.

Hush hush the world is quiet  
Hush hush we both can't fight it (Kurt: Woooooaah)  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
No, I won't sleep tonight

Who was that man, and what had he done to his baby penguin, Kurt? Blaine wondered, as he followed the taller boy to the next group of girls. Blaine had completely forgotten the other Warblers were there, so focused was he on Kurt.

Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin'

One of the girls had a sucker in her mouth when The auburn haired man danced up in front of her. Smirking, the older boy reached out and carefully tugged the candy from her lips, and then leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips, winking as he handed her back the sweet and dancing off to rejoin the rest of the Warblers on the stage. The other boys were still singing, but barely dancing as they all stared at the stranger in their midst.

Here we go again (Wo, oh)  
Here we go again (Wo, oh)  
Here we go again (Wo, oh)  
Take a bite of my heart tonight

As they sang the last verse, Kurt grabbed Blaine by the tie and dragged him close, as if he was going to kiss the shorter boy.

Wo, oh, I want some more  
Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Just before their lips would have met, Kurt shoved him away, causing him to stumble and fall on his butt. Blaine was to shocked to be upset.

As the singing faded out, the girls, and several of the Warblers, gathered around Kurt, all trying to slip him their numbers.

Blaine, still sprawled on the floor could just stare in awe. What the hell had just happened? Again?!


	3. Knock Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place during Original Songs, between Misery and Blackbird. Kurt once again shows off his inner BAMF in front of some of McKinley's jocks, and Blaine shows he can be a BAMF too...
> 
> Reviews always welcome.

Blaine didn't know what to think anymore, Kurt had his head spinning so bad. After the near kiss the week before, he had been so sure Kurt was into him. But this morning after they had performed Misery, the auburn haired boy had not only brushed him off, but had pretty much told him he was sick of playing back up to a Diva.

Blaine didn't think he acted like a Diva. It wasn't as if he demanded every solo like Rachel Berry did. The council were the ones who chose the solos. Everyone was given a fair shot. Weren't they?

He really needed to talk to Kurt. He hadn't been at lunch, but they had Creative Writing together last period. He sent the pale boy a text when Mrs. Loring's back was turned.

Can we talk after school?-B

He saw Kurt frown when he read it, and after a hasty look to make sure the teacher wasn't looking, typed out a reply. Blaine's phone vibrated a moment later.

Can't, I have somewhere I'm supposed to be at 4:15.-K

It was Blaine's turn to frown. It wasn't Friday, so he knew Kurt wasn't going home this afternoon. Where was he going, then?

Can we meet up later?-B

Kurt read the message, and glanced over at Blaine. Blaine gave him those Puppy Dog Eyes that no one could resist. The taller boy rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the smile.

Fine, meet me at the food court at the mall in Bellefontaine at 7-K

Bellefontaine? Blaine shrugged and nodded at the other boy.

…

Kurt tied the blue belt of his gi meticulously before closing the locker and stepping into the office of KoSho, Ohio, in the Bellefontaine mall."Sensei?"

The older man on the other side of the counter turned and smiled at him. "Kurt! Thanks for coming in tonight."

Kurt smiled. "No problem, I love working with the kids. I just hope Jackie will be okay. Tell her I said to take it easy on her shoulder."

The woman who usually assisted with the youngest students had injured herself in a tournament over the weekend, and Sensei Dan had asked Kurt to fill in for her this week.

"By the way," Sensei said, "After the class is over, there will be a few prospective students coming in for a demonstration. Would you mind assisting me?"

"Little kids?" Kurt asked.

"No, teenagers, about your age, I think."

Kurt frowned, but nodded. "Okay, sure."

They were interrupted when the first class arrived. These were the four through six year olds, and after them they would have the seven through ten year olds. Once all the students were present, Kurt called them to attention, leading in the proper way to bow.

"Sensei, oshietekudasai!"

…

After the final bow, Kurt went into the locker room to get a drink before the prospective students arrived, and sent a text to Blaine.

May be a few minutes late, have to help a friend-K

As he gulped down a sports drink, he received a response.

I'm at the mall already. Where are you? Maybe I could help too?-B

Kurt hesitated, not sure if he wanted Blaine to see him all sweaty, but in the end just shrugged, and texted him back his location. It wasn't as if he'd never sweated during Warbler's rehearsals.

"Kurt?" Sensei called out. "They're here."

He smiled at his mentor, and started to step out into the Dojo, but stopped and spun back into the locker room. Sensei Dan looked at him, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

Kurt frowned. "Those three boys. I know them."

Dan studied him for a moment, and then understanding struck. "They were the ones who bullied you?"

Kurt just nodded. Dan knew all about the torment Kurt had been through, and the death threat. "Is one of them that Karofsky kid?"

Kurt nodded again. Dan was quiet for a minute, and then a huge grin appeared on his face. "Well then, we'll just have to show them who they are messing with, won't we?" And he quickly told Kurt his plan.

…

Blaine frowned at his phone. KoSho, Ohio? What kind of store was that? It didn't sound like anyplace he'd ever imagined Kurt shopping at. He found it on the map board, and made his way towards the back of the mall.

His frown deepened when he spotted the martial arts studio tucked away in a nearly forgotten corner of the mall. What the hell? Why was Kurt here? As Blaine reached the entry way, he paused as he spotted three teen boys being helped into what he recognized as protective chest padding and a head guard. None of the boys was Kurt, but one of the larger boys looked familiar to him. Was that Karofsky?

"Why do we have to wear all of this stuff?" The skinniest of the three boys asked.

The older gentleman in the red gi with a black belt smiled at them. "Rick, wasn't it? Well, Rick, this is just to make sure none of you get injured while sparring. I'm going to have one of my best students work with you, see what skills you have, and what I can teach you."

Once the three boys were properly geared up, the Sensei smiled, and called out. "Are you ready, Kurt?"

Blaine's jaw dropped when Kurt entered from what must be the locker room wearing a pristine white gi with a bright blue belt. And no protective gear at all.

The three boys all seemed to stand up a little straighter, sneering and looking at each other as if they'd just been given a gift as they recognized the pale boy. None of them even noticed Blaine standing in the door way as the Sensei moved off the mats.

Kurt bowed to his teacher before stepping onto the mat and facing his opponents. He bowed to them as well, although Blaine couldn't help but notice how mocking the jester seemed to be. Kurt took a fighting stance, and waited.

"Begin!" The Sensei shouted.

At first no one moved, not sure what to do, but after a moment, Karofsky lunged at the smaller boy, swinging. Blaine had to bite back a scream of warning, afraid that Kurt was about to be crushed. He need not have worried.

…

Kurt faced his three tormentors, not allowing any hint of fear to show on his face. He'd been waiting for this moment for a long time. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and waited. The moment Karofsky's weight shifted, Kurt was prepared for the attack, blocking the swinging fist easily, and using his opponents momentum against him, allowing the larger boy's weight to cause him to stumble to his knees behind Kurt.

Kurt quickly moved to keep all three boys in his line of sight. Azimio came at him next, trying to shoulder check him like a lineman, but Kurt was too quick for him, side stepping, and landing a blow to the back of the behemoth's hide that had him face planting into the mat next to Karofsky.

Rick the Stick didn't bother trying to rush him, just stepped forward with a serious of punches, all of which Kurt blocked easily before landing a punch straight to the taller boy's solar plexus which had him gasping for air.

Karofsky had managed to regain his footing by now, and once again tried to tackle him, but Kurt executed a back flip, before dropping into a spinning kick, swiping the feet out from the football player. Without missing a beat, Kurt sprang up again, doing a forward handspring over Dave and executed a string of punches and kicks to Azimio, forcing the dark skinned boy to back up with each blow, while managing to block the other boy's feeble attempts to strike back. The jock ended up tripping over his own feet under the assault.

Kurt back flipped away, coming up facing Rick once again, dodging the punches the boy threw at him, and taking him down with a side kick to the chest. Karofsky came at him once again, head down like a bull, and managed to catch Kurt around the chest, forcing him back several steps. The pale boy brought both fists down hard between the bigger boy's shoulder blades, causing him to loosen his grip, giving Kurt the chance to gain just enough space to bring his knee up into Dave's chin, and then taking him out with a crane kick to the chest.

Kurt sprang away with a series of flips and a back round off, landing in a fighting stance once more, but none of his opponents were in a position to put up anymore fight.

It was only then that Kurt noticed Blaine standing at the entrance, a stunned expression on his face. Smirking, he turned his back on his fellow Warbler, and bowed to the Sensei.

Sensei Dan smiled and returned the bow, then turned to the other three boys. "Well, I see we have a lot of work ahead of us. Perhaps I will start you off with the four to six year old class. Oh, and one more thing, there will be zero tolerance for bullying in my Dojo."

Kurt walked calmly to the locker room, and was just about to unlock his locker when someone spun him around. The next thing he knew he was pinned to the metal, a hard, lean body pressed against him, as lips latched on to his.

He didn't even try to fight, simply opened his mouth to the onslaught as his hand slipped into the curls that had escaped their confinement at the back of Blaine's neck, even as rough hands pawed at his hips. The only combat was between their tongues as they dueled for dominance.

The need for air finally parted them, and lust blown hazel eyes stared back at him. "Damn Kurt, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen!"

Kurt grinned. "Really? Then I guess you've never seen me do Single Ladies."


	4. Scandalous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a scene where Kurt goes all BAMF at the prom, or when he is auditioning for West Side Story, but couldn't really picture it well enough to put it into words. I may still come back and write those scenes later when I get more inspired. In the mean time, I REALLY wanted to do this part (And VoyageAsia asked for it, too!). I just needed to find the perfect song...
> 
> Takes place during The First Time.
> 
> Reviews Always Welcome!

Blaine wanted adventure? Well, fine. Blaine would have an adventure, Kurt thought.

"Let's do it," Kurt said, pretending not to see the sneer on Sebastian's face. The meerkat thought he could slip in and steal Kurt's boyfriend, and seemed so self confident. Kurt forced himself not to look smug. He had a plan.

"What?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"You did say you wanted to be adventurous," Kurt reminded him.

"Yes, but Scandals? Are you sure, Kurt?"

"Of course. It could be fun."

…

Sebastian smiled smugly as he spotted Blaine approaching the bar. The shorter boy was so adorably innocent looking, Sebastian got hot thinking about how he'd love to soil that image and show Blaine what it was like to get dirty.

His thoughts cooled, however, when he spotted the little twink, Kurt, hanging over Blaine's shoulder. What did Blaine see in that effeminate bean pole anyway? The guy looked like a stiff wind would knock him over. He'd have no stamina during sex. He'd probably get weepy and emotional and want to call it 'making love,' as if the deed was some how a declaration of undying love or whatever. Pathetic.

"Blaine, It's good to see you! Kurt," he tacked on as an after thought. He passed Blaine a beer. "Here you go, tiger. Oh, and here, Kurt. I got you a Shirley Temple. I heard you don't drink, like ever." The loser probably couldn't hold his liquor.

Kurt just smiled at him. "Thank you, how kind of you." Sebastian could hear the disdain in the other boy's voice, and just smirked. The smirk faded a bit though, as Kurt set the drink back on the bar. "Unfortunately you seem to be miss informed." The pale boy flagged down the bar tender and ordered a shot of Cuervo.

With a little salute and a look that clearly said the other boy was ready to play this game, Kurt threw back the shot. Sebastian was a bit disappointed when the pale little queer didn't even have a coughing fit. Okay, fine, he wanted to play? They'd see who Blaine ended up with by the end of the night.

"So Blaine, care to dance?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, well, I..." Blaine looked at Kurt.

The auburn haired boy just smiled. "Go ahead, honey, I don't mind at all. I know how much you love dancing."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, hesitating, but Sebastian grabbed his hand and dragged him out on to the floor among the drag queens and the burly bears and the buff and gruff looking bikers.

…

Kurt watched as Sebastian tried to seduce Blaine as they danced for several songs. He should have felt jealous, but he wasn't. He knew Sebastian thought he was just some little twink gay face that had no chance when going up against the taller male's sophistication and wealth. Kurt let him keep thinking that as he waited for the perfect opportunity.

The opportunity arouse about half an hour later when the live band announced it would take requests. Kurt smirked, and made his way to the stage. At first the rocker wasn't enthusiastic with Kurt's request, but once he'd slipped the older man a few twenties, he'd gone along with it.

…

Sebastian was sure he'd be getting into Blaine's two inches too short chinos tonight as they danced. The younger boy blushed each time Sebastian brushed against him, or when ever Sebastian made a suggestive remark. This would be easier than stealing candy from a baby. All he needed to do now was ditch the pasty faced girly boy and get Blaine alone so he could show the curly haired boy what he was missing.

When the music changed, and the funky beat began, Sebastian thought someone had dropped a gift into his lap as he began to grind against the shorter male, but rather than getting the response he expected, Blaine seemed distracted as the singer began singing.

Hey! Do it now! Yeah hey!

Yeah, there was a funky singer  
Playin' in a rock and roll band  
And never had no problems yeah  
Burnin' down one night stands  
And everything around me, yeah  
Got to stop to feelin' so low  
And I decided quickly, yes I did  
To disco down and check out the show  
Yeah they was

Sebastian thought who ever was singing had a decent voice, the low timber vibrating through him as he danced. He smirked at Blaine, who shivered as the music worked through him. The preppy boy began dancing even more enthusiastically. Oh yeah, this was the perfect song to show the dark haired boy what he's been missing.

Dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die, oh till you die

Sebastian frowned as Blaine continued to be distracted. What the heck was the boy staring at? Sebastian shimmied around behind the shorter boy and tried to see what had drawn his attention. All he could see at first was a group of drag queens crowded around someone at the front of the stage, dancing and whooping to the song. Who ever the singer was sure had these guys eating out of his hand.

Shaking his head, he put his hands on Blaine's hips and danced closer. There was no way the younger boy couldn't feel Sebastian's hips gyrating against him, but still the other boy was fixated on the crowd in front of the stage.

I tried to understand this  
I thought that they were out of their minds  
How could I be so foolish (How could I)  
To not see I was the one behind  
So still I kept on fighting  
Well, loosing every step of the way  
I said, I must go back there (I got to go back)  
And check to see if things still the same  
Yeah they was dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die, ya  
Till you die

The crowd was really getting into the song now, jostling for position to watch who ever was growling out the lyrics, sounding so hot and sexy. Sebastian was starting to get frustrated that Blaine seemed to be grooving more on the singer than on him. The shorter man had even taken a step away from Sebastian, although the taller man's hands on his hips prevented him from getting too far.

Now first it wasn't easy  
Changin' Rock and Roll and minds and things were getting shaky  
I thought I'd have to leave it behind  
But now its so much better (it's so much better)  
I'm funking out in every way  
But I'll never lose that feelin' (no I won't)  
Of how I learned my lesson that day  
When they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die  
Oh' till you die

Sebastian growled in irritation as Blaine moved another step further away, but he couldn't make a scene and pull the other man back. What the hell did the singer have that Sebastian didn't? Yeah, the voice was sexy, but so what? He was probably some crater faced dude who was too old to get it up for more than five minutes at a time.

Suddenly the crowd parted as the singer began dancing in their direction. Sebastian nearly tripped over his own feet as Kurt swayed up and began grinding on Blaine as he continued to sing. What the hell?

Blaine attention was laser focused on his boyfriend, a dopey grin on his face as they moved to the music. Sebastian frowned as Kurt threw him a smirk over the shorter boy's shoulder. That look said that the pale boy knew he'd won this game, and Sebastian stomped off the dance floor.

What ever. The ex Warbler probably would have been the clingy type who thought sex meant commitment. Let the twink have him!

…

Kurt grinned as he watched the other man storm off in defeat. He grinned at Blaine as their hips swayed in sync to the music. He could tell the younger boy was turned on.

They shouted play that funky music  
(Play that funky music)  
Play that funky music  
(You Gotta keep on playin' funky music)  
Play that funky music  
(Play that funky music)  
Play that funky music  
(Come and take you higher, ya)  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, ya  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right

The crowd cheered as the song came to an end, and Blaine kissed Kurt, tongues dueling.

When they finally parted, Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. "I think I'm ready to explore south of the border."

He laughed as Blaine immediately grabbed his hand and all but dragged him out of the club.


End file.
